mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:The Felt/Archive 1
Request I think it's time Snowman had her own article. We tried to have one article for the entire Midnight Crew and that didn't work; I don't think this will work either. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 04:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what to think of Snowman, honestly. We have more on Die than we do on Snowman, which would suggest then that we would have to make an article for every member of the Felt, but I'm not sure if that is necessary. The Midnight Crew had their own article for a long time because they were a side off donation funded set of commands that we thought were unlikely going to see the time of day for quite a while. There wasn't much to each of the characters other than "Shadowy and Mysterious". When it came apparent that they were to show up again, we had to make the switch. If Snowman starts becoming more involved than just pissing Spades off and showing up at weird intervals, then go ahead, but right now all we got on her is just that. Kbmr 14:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Do any of you guys know why Die would be able to manipulate time? I'm guessing it has to do with their corresponding numbers, and Stitch has "a stitch in time saves nine", but that doesn't explain Die's temporal powers. : If you go to this page, Spades Slick says that he wants to avoid Die, "unless he wants a temporal mess on his hands," thus implying that any confrontation with Die will result in serious time manipulation. Croove55 18:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to know if there was any reason Die would be able to, I already knew that he can, thanks anyways though. : Ooooh. Sorry about that, I misunderstood. Possibly just because 6 is 9 upside-down, and since 9 seems to fix problems, 6 might cause them. Just a guess. Croove55 It seems like they ALL have time manipulative powers, judging by Spades' description of them. "You've still got to watch out for the others, and stay wary of their despicable time shenanigans." It's hard to tell if he's talking about everyone or just Die and Stitch. alexnobody Well, it appears that Doze can slow down his own time. NotAnonymous Hmm, I would have to guess they all have some sort of time manipulation, or at least most of them. Kool Cat 04:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) If Snowman is Spades' ex, or is somehow related, then it's possible she possessed shadow magic. And if she doesn't like him, she may have joined the Felt to spite him. And then, she may have used shadow magic to give the Felt the ability to perform despicable time shenanigans. Either that, or, like the Midnight Crew, they are merely a gang in possession of magic. You could also ask why the Midnight Crew have shadow magic. WyvernFyre 15:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Theory Wait a moment... I just thought of something (the time-thing reminded me of it). There are twelve remaining members of The Felt. There are also twelve temporally displaced trolls in Homestuck. Maybe the Felt are the twelve trolls? [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 01:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. If so, i think the colors they type in would correspond with the color of the ball. grimAuxiliatrix would be 6. adiosToreador would be 15, not sure about carcinoGeneticist though. He could be Lord English, if Snowman were left out. Or vice-versa. I'm going for Lord English, as CG seems to be a leader. QuigleyQ 03:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess this theory has been put to rest, seeing as Itchy as died, although it may have happened previoulsy to this intermission. Unless both Snowman and Lord English are both included. QuigleyQ 20:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Or unless Itchy is AdiosToreador. :D [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 21:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Given that the Zodiac theme is absent, it seems hasty to assume that the Felt are responsible. Analogues might be present in the Homestuck timeline acting as such, but just running on what information we have, I don't see enough evidence. They're capable of doing things in relation to time, yeah, but remember -- so are the Future Nomads when they use the instruments in their respective bases. Mawk 11:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Aaand now the correlation is more or less debunked, now that we have confirmation of a Cancer-themed child, pictured on one viewscreen in an arrangement of twelve.Mawk 23:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Die and Stitch? If Die can jump timelines to kill people, is it a possibility that Stitch could bring multiple timelines back together? NotAnonymous 03:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or does the Die section seem to be in need of cleaning up? Much of it concerns plot details. Also, I don't recall SS ever anything along the lines of "Die tends appear after you kill Felt members". On the latter point, it's pretty well implied. The sentence "Die makes his usual sort of entrance. The nonplussed, vaguely bewildered sort." implies that he's appeared before Spades multiple times before. His nonplussed, vaguely bewlidered expression befits one who has suddenly appeared before the very recent murder of a fellow member, complete with murderer, so it's likely that each time he appeared before Spades, it was immediately after Spades killed a Felt member. BiggerJ 00:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Cleaned up Die's section (forgot to log in, as usual, but whatever,) but left in the conjecture regarding him usually appearing around a murder -- it might not technically be correct, but it's likely enough. Feel free to change it around if you disagree, though. I'm sort of on the fence myself. Mawk 10:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : I think how this works is that Die seems to occasionally get tired of other members of The Felt. When this happens, he deals with it his own way by shoving their pin into his voodoo doll, and of course skips to a different time line. Of course, the method of death in the different time line for said Felt member stabbed happens to always be Spades Slick. As such he always appears in front of Spades. Of course, the problem with this personal theory of mine seems to be that he's far too bewildered about the whole scheme of it whenever he does appear in this fashion. Perhaps he's just surprised at how it always seems to work out. The comic that supports this conjecture is the one where 'Die gets tired of Itchy cheatinghttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003111.' Also, nevermind me, this is already covered in the article, I'm just not paying enough attention. Wanderer of the Wastes 19:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) My personal theory is that the feud between the Felt and the Midnight Crew has been long and ongoing, and in this particular scenario Spades is going to kill all of them, which he probably has done before - Because Lord English/Possibly maybe Snowman just recreate time to have them all come back so their Feud is a constant and perpetual battle. Sort of like a GI Joe/Transformers cartoon - Joes and Robots keep dying but they keep coming back or you won't have a cartoon anymore, right? Or, to put in this reference - Crews and Felts keep dying but they keep coming back or you don't have them fighting each other anymore, right? So it's possible that these guys have been all up in each others business for a long time now, and the references the Midnight Crew make it seem as though this is a daily deal to them - To dick around with the Felt and their time shenanigans. So where was I going? Oh, right, the point. The point is that Die habitually shows up bewildered is that probably to him, this is the first time he's seen this particular Felt member dead, whereas to Slick, it's occurred to him multiple, dozens if not hundreds of times. His indifference toward killing the other members (And even killing some of the members multiple times themselves) sort of suggests that this is really just no big deal... Like they have been doing it... A lot. So, the bewildered look Die gives is genuine and yet Spades is kind of used to it at the same time. Just my theory. Kbmr 20:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Die's ability is not "kill anyone by jumping timelines." His ability is to . His disorientation upon entering is probably due to the fact that he's not always sure just what timeline he'll end up in, as he doesn't have any way of watching other timelines prior to actually jumping to them. He also seems to fail to consider that jumping to a timeline where a particular person is dead is also a really good way to put yourself in close proximity to whoever, or whatever, killed that person. Which, y'know, is fine if they die of cancer, but a colossal mistake if they died by Spades Slick. --Nerva Magnum 11:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Snowman Of course, just throwing this out there but I don't think I can write it any other way, but it's possible that no one does anything and Slick doesn't want to touch her is not out of fear of destroying the universe, but rather because she's a really badass and I guess in MSPA Land, hot woman. I know I wouldn't. She could stab me in the eye and I wouldn't even care. :on the topic of snowman, I added a pic, as they don't appear in the felt image, nor the group of small photos of all felt members. Kizzy 14:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What if Snowman's Homestuck double is the Chess Queen for the Dark kingdom with Lord English being the Glorious Monarch? It makes a kind of bizzare sense. Both the eightball and King are necessary for an immediate game over, though for opposite reasons. And we haven't seen LE yet, so we can't be sure he's a cue ball, at least in appearance. He might be black, just like snowman. On the topic of Snowman's connection to the universe and the relative destruction of the universe when she is lacked, I have a theory on that said connection. Take the '8' and turn it on its side. It now closely resembles the symbol for Infinity, meaning she may well be the living incarnation of said universal force. As such, any attempts at destroying infinity (Snowman) destroys the universe. Of course, it's speculation, but I felt it would be good to toss it in for discussion. Wanderer of the Wastes 19:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pictures If anybody want to post full body pictures of the felt like the MC page used to have, then it's probably not too early to be doing this. 02:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I think its a good idea, as long as they're kept small. I'm not very good at cleaning up pictures though. DukeLions 00:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have Itchy through Crowbar cleaned and uploaded, and working on the others (except Snowman, Kizzycocoa already did that). Obviously there's nothing for English, Matchsticks and Quarters :(. QuigleyQ 19:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) dont forget to get eggs.MrChemyCal 19:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) And Cans as wellDrunken Lemur 04:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Page Image For the life of me I cannot find the page with the image with all the felt members (the one used in this article). Can someone provide a link, please? The mug shot pic is from here. The "The Felt" picture is a part of this video. DukeLions 18:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Another Suggestion Perhaps we need a page for the purpose of housing all of The Felt's artifacts, like the voodoo doll, the effigies, the crowbar, the egg timer, the oven, and the Cairo Overcoat, since they seem to be rather important items that can function outside of possesion by members of The Felt. Just an idea. 20:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. You could call it Time Artifacts or something like that in case they are seen outside of the intermission, and if not, then they are still what they are. Kbmr 19:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Quarters Is it worth mentioning at all that Quarters, being 'muscle', might be named partially for using a roll of quarters as a fist-filler? Or am I going way out on a limb here? Aryst0krat 23:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Are we sure that Can and Clover are dead? I think Spades was just sent to another timeline in which they were already dead, so those two should still be alive in the main timeline... Purple Ninjakoopa 21:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Keep up. The temporal disturbance created when Spades tried to open the safe with Crowbar's crowbar destroyed everything else. Now where is this knowledge? MrChemyCal 19:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Matchsticks/Quarters Now, granted. It's not Hussie's art. But Professor has expanded the Felt's adventure, and given that he and Hussie corresponded about Felt/Midnight Crew, and Hussie considers it fairly canon, shouldn't we now begin to amass information about Matchsticks and Quarters? true.MrChemyCal 19:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Crazed Speculation about Possible Future Roles Since the Heir of Breath found himself in the Land of Wind and Shade, and the Seer of Light found herself in the Land of Light and Rain, doesn't that suggest that the Knight of Time will find himself in the land of Time and Something? Which might mean that Dave will wind up in a world based on the Felt's mansion. 18:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I think if The Felt prologue is canon, then it's more likely that he'll just end up on their planet.Drunken Lemur 20:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Art Should we use the Felt prolouge depictions as the new art for Matchsticks and Quarters? That way we have the ful appearence, not just a crossed out mugshot. They're not truly canon but I think for consistency it's better if you use the new depictions. Kbmr 21:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure Andrew would state that's how they look retroactively anyway. Snowman is unkillable? If that's the case, how did Jack kill the Black Queen? - Janaro out. 12:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That one's easy; in the recap after the one year update, Andrew says that the troll's version of the black queen getting "special powers that made her highly inadvisable to kill" after she was exiled, powers that the Homestuck version of the black queen didn't have. JackAlsworth 15:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Server Could the server that holds the Felt virus be the one on which Rose sealed her walkthrough? How many servers floating in the Furthest Ring can there be? Slandor 15:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think so. They are both shown -- one in Rose's purple (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003842) and the other in the Felt's green (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003992). 16:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah thanks. There does seem to be a template for servers in the furthest ring. I suppose We Will Find Out how they are related. --Slandor 16:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The vault Despite the fact that it's the main purpose of the Midnight Crew's mission to the Felt mansion, there seems to be relatively little that is actually said about Lord English's vault. Admittedly the circumstances surrounding it are a little bit vague, but should it at least perhaps have its own section on the Time Artifacts page? Just a thought. ReySquared 17:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) A Possibility Given that the latest conversation between Vriska/AG and the white-text person mentions "events that will bring about my employer's entry into this universe", could this possibly be a reference to Lord English as the white-text person's employer? And maybe even the white-text person being Snowman? It seems plausible to me, seeing as how Spades was able to sort of contact Karkat at the end of the Midnight Crew intermission (or at least was heavily implied to). Anybody else think about this? 04:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought that Vriska had referred to the white-text person as "he" but I could be mistaken. Or even then, Vriska could be mistaken. Given the obvious associated colors of the different members of the Felt--Snowman being the 8-ball, Lord English being the cue--the white text would in fact seem to suggest Lord English as the employee, not the employer. For that matter, the white-text person does seems somewhat pompous, but he(?) is also relatively straight-talking, and definitely very confident in his designs and unconcerned with obstacles. This seems fitting of somebody who would actually go by the title of "Lord". Snowman, on the other hand, though she hasn't spoken very much, comes across as rather subversive and sarcastic, and more than a little bit malicious. The white-text individual being Snowman just doesn't add up. ReySquared 19:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You're right about Vriska (in narration) calling White Text "he"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004101, and on the next page WT says "I'm not a gambling man." Though I wouldn't put it past Snowman to say that, because she's not a man at all. On the other hand Aradia and Terezi refer to the person they saw as "he"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004138, and Vriska makes it clear that that was WT, so I think WT must be a man. (That page also indicates that Terezi and WT have been in touch.) Actually WT's prose style reminds me most of a very evil Rose. And Rose and WT are the two characters most closely associated with servers in the Outer Ring. Hmmm.... 19:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Well keep in mind also that Rose has always had a bit of a fascination with the Cthuloid (or, uh, Fluthloid) creatures of the Furthest Ring, and in fact practically invokes one of them to create her Thorns of Oglogoth. It's no coincidence that she stored her walkthrough on a server in the same place as an extrauniversal demon (though to be exact, according to the recap this was so that people in other worlds could benefit from the walkthrough as well). It is true as well that she has apparently taken advice/commands from beings in the Furthest Ring on at least one occasion. So while not the same person, they are inherently connected. And though Rose may well be the closest character to WT in writing style, I definitely wouldn't say they seem like the same person writing. ReySquared 00:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, look at that, I'm not up to date yet. Nevermind, I guess that clears up a lot of things. Well then, if Doc is the cue ball, does that make Lord English the cue? ;-) ReySquared 01:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Doc Scratch and the Demon Now that we have a new member of the Felt and know English is the Demon, what do we want to do here? Scratch already has his own article as "Unknown White Text Person". Should that be merged in here, or should we keep his own article? McAllisterFawkes 00:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ** I personally think English and Snowman should be split into their own articles, being more of the "odd ones out" of the Felt. MiffTheFox (of course ( )) 19:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Concurred. Certainly if Doc Scratch deserves his own page then English does too, and probably Snowman if we see some more of her. (Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages :P) ReySquared 16:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I could have sworn I signed that when I posted it. >_> MiffTheFox (of course ( )) 19:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Lord English's associated "item"? I was just thinking, since Lord English cannot be the cue ball now that we know about Doc Scratch, maybe he is the pool stick? Think: He acts through the cue ball, and uses him to influence the trolls (which I beleive are associated with pool balls, like Vriska - 8 ball) What do you think? 21:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I believe I suggested as much in the article, actually, but if not you should add it yourself, as I think it's fair to say it's more than speculation. A) All of the balls have been accounted for, and who better than the orchestrator to be represented by the actual stick that knocks everything else into its proper location? B) As you mention, Doc Scratch as the cue ball carries out the actions necessary to prepare his entrance into the universe. C) Add to all that the fact that his Cairo Overcoat seems tailored to somebody who is very tall and thin ;P If not the cue, then what could it possibly be? ReySquared 22:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Felt Manson Where does the information about the location of The Felt's manson ("the Felt mansion is built at the former location of Terezi's house.") actually come from? 08:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It comes from the fact that it contains the vault, and the vault contains the terminal which controls Karkat; therefore, it must be located at Terezi's former hive. ZeldaFan 12:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this is absolutely true now though, considering that Snowman was able to switch between Vriska, and Terezi, talking to them both, and they're at completely different locations, there's been no evidence to say that the consoles that connect the trolls work exactly the same way that they do for connecting to the kids, remember the trolls have a VERY different session. Also, the consoles Spades and Snowman use could be the same console (consider that Snowman uses it at a different point in time, wherever the mansion is then built on top of), as Spade's Ladder and Snowman's Ladder look extremely similar, only difference seems to be the angle, and the mansion is above Spade's, while the deserted landscape is above Snowman, indicating different points in the timeline, even the cracks, and wall patterns match up, this would mean that if it was the same, that console has connected at least, to Vriska, Terezi, and Karkat. Making the "Felt mansion is built at Terezi's house" unlikely. Jaline 22:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) It is very unlikely. The mansion is located on the green moon of Alternia. Terezi's hive should be on the planet not on the green moon. 21:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the Felt mansion shouldn't be built by Terezi's hive if it is located on the green moon. We saw Aranea leading Terezi away from her hive on Alternia itself to the pink moon while passing by the green moon. Terezi is not from the green moon. We should edit that ( 21:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC)) The felt mansion is NOT on the green moon. It's on alternia. Doc scratch's home is on the green moon, those two places are not the same. On and page we can clearly see the pink AND the green moon in the sky.bitterLime 22:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Clean up I think we need to separate the characters into separate files. This is too much information to be on one page. Already, Doc Scratch, Lord English, and Snowman have their own pages. Any thoughts, or objections? Cherubs? I'd actually thought this for a while, due to their unexplained origin, relation to English, and green skin. Now with the latest update and the confirmation that their items are Jujus (or Juju Breakers, in Crowbar's case), I'm reasonably convinced. Thoughts? 15:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC)